High School Called, They Want Their Drama Back
by LethalxRose
Summary: Usual SenshiGeneral Romance Story. The girls are attending High School and battline the normal dama of teen age girls: Clicks, gossip, peerpressure and of course boys. Summer Sucks but its a good read


**AN: Okay . . . Wait. . . I ALWAYS start my AN with Okayy. . .. so now umm wait! NOW your distracting me. . .Okay . . Damn I said okay again. . . ummm Well heres my story about the Senshi going to High School in the present time h3h3. . . Okayy DAMN I SAID IT AGAIN . . . **

**Well I hope you enjoy it will be like the normal Dramatic highschool livess. . .. with the Generals thrown into the mix. Haha! I Gatta try to get out of this Senshi/General Funk. . . And always saying Okay. . . and always doing "..." Oh well. . .Enjoy before I go completly Insane. . . but according to Patty. . . I already am! As you know Ami is my all time Favorite char. BUT I'll try to alternate between everyone and not be too heavy on just one person. . . this might be hard.**

**All the Senshi have the same names (some have diffrent last Names though! and thats important) but I changed around the Generals:**

**Kunzite- Kevin**

**Zoisite- Zach**

**Jadeite- Jasper**

**Nephirte- Nick**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Mina & Serena are TWINSSS, and "Zach"/ Zoisite is their Older brother. . . . Got it?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"And over here is the Science Lab. . . best one in the whole state" The girl in frount of Ami showed her around her new school, finally coming across the Science Lab. **

**The state of the art tecnology and education stystem is what drew Ami to this school the most. **

**The girl in frount of her with brown hair that reached down a little past her shoulders continued to babble on about somthing that Ami couldn't bring herself to listen too. She also couldn't exactly remember the girls name. . although she must have informed her. Normally she was never like this and was always paying full attention to her school surroundings but she was too captivted my the new school that she just couldn't think strait.**

**"And this is. . ." Ami tried not to surpress a giggle there she started with the talking again. **

**When she pointed to the door that was supposed to be her new homeroom, Ami noticed how pale the girls arm was even though it was just the end of August and she should of gained a little color from the sun. She didn't. Maybe the girl was just one of those people who never tanned no matter how hot it was. Ami looked up to find the girl chatting with another student so Ami took the time to look into her new classroom. Quickly Ami pulled her head back out of the door, as a football flew past her head. Barley missing her.**

**"Ugh, don't worry about that. . . it happens all the time." the girl who was supposed to be showing her around said. Turning around she pointed to the table where 5 boys where sitting, "They're your typical jocks who think they know it all. Only thinking about 3 things: Sports, Food, & Girls" she giggled and then turned her attention back to the other student.**

**Ami sighed and looked though the door once again at the 5 boys who where huddled in their own private circle surrounded around 3 wooden desks. They looked unreal. Like any second now some person for Ambercromie & Fitch would call and ask where their top 5 models where missing. The boys where'nt the only gorgeous ones in the room, next the them where two perky blondes. One was shorter then the other although she held much more energy.**

**"Well, this is where your tour ends Ami. See you around!" the girl said her final goodbye as she left Ami watching closley to the 7 students.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**"How was your summer Sere?" Darien asked, his midnight blue eyes captivating the girl he was holding at the waist.**

**Serena sat on top of his dark jeans and leaned her head against the black short sleeved T-shirt that was covering his chest.**

**"Boring without you" she sighed, "I'm happy we started school again . . except for the learning part" **

**Wrinkling her nose in disgust, earning a laugh from her partner, "School is all about learning"**

**"Quit flirting you two! I had to deal with Serena's sappy phone calls to you all summer long!" another blonde laughed. **

**A waterful of gold locks fell from the crimson red bow on her head. She sat on top of one of the 3 desks that the group had pushed together. The white collered T-shirt that dipped downwards revealing some cleavage that she was wearing matched perfectly with the short denuim skirt. Each article of clothing complemented her toned body with curves in all the right places.**

**"You running for President again?" Serena asked her.**

**"Running & winning just like last year!" she answered flashing a V for victory with her hands, earning a laugh from the other 6 people at the table.**

**Kevin was quiet through the whole coversation, he allowed his girl to charm all the other males in the class. Not without making sure their eyes wheren't to lustful. He laughed once discovering she was running for President again, prob. winning all the votes of the male school population. His platinum white hair reached his shoulders, standing out against his gray skin tight sleeveless shirt that showed off the tight muscles he toned over the summer.**

**"Looks like we got ourself a new girl." he told the group motioning to the short black haired girl looking in the doorway with his head. **

**The rest of the 4 guys and 2 girls turned their heads to where Kevin was pointing. The girl was short with curly black hair, that looked like it was tinted blue once the sunlight was cast down onto it. She was wearing a dark blue baggy sweatshirt, burrying her lithe body under layers of fabric. White shorts were barley visible underneath. With a pair of white flipflops throwing it all together. **

**"Her names Ami" Mina informed all of them after getting a good look at the girl, "She a transfer student. . her IQ is 300!"**

**"Her outfit is so. . . ick" Serena snorted sticking her finger in her mouth disaproving the girls taste, "Who wears sweatshirts anymore?"**

**All of a sudden a football was cast out of one of their hands aimed for Ami's head, but she stepped out of the doorway avoiding its path.**

**"Damn!" Jasper swore underneath his breath, "I could of sworn that was going to hit her!"**

**He laughed at himself. Wavey blonde hair covered his blue eyes full of trouble.**

**"You really need to work on your aim if you wanna make the team this season." Nick smirked.**

**"Coach wouldn't ever take this pretty face off the team" he laughed.**

**Zach stared down at his black and white sneakers, not looking up at his friends when he said, "I don't think I'm trying out for the football team this year"**

**Everyone froze and looked at him. Confusion filled their faces. **

**"What!?!?" Darien finally spoke for himself and the others when they where wondering why the one of the Football team's most valued player is dropping out.**

**"And dont give us that crap that your grades aren't good enough, your the smartest kid here" James smirked.**

**"Come on Zachyy, you know you want too!" Serena sighed followed by Mina's, "Yeaa Zachhyyy!!"**

**He was getting the twin treatment. Both of them pestering him to death until he caved into their needs, "Why must I go through the torture of having you two as my sisters?" he grumbled. His face sinking down into his hands. It was going to be a long day.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rei stormed down the hallway of Tokyo's most famouse High School. Anger flaring up inside here, today was NOT a good day. On all the days to start the new school year, they choose the week when she had so much work to acomplish at the Temple and now she had to balance that with homework. Racing to her HomeRoom door she noticed a small girl just standing there, blocking the entranceway. She didn't look like she was moving anytime soon. Running short on patience Rei growled, "Move it" shoving the small blue or black haired girl aside. She looked startled at first till she realized what was happening and Ami bowned her head downwards looking down at the floor, "Gomen nasi" she appologized quickly. Rei turned around fuming at the girl. She knocked into the girl yet Ami was appologizing?**

**"Whats your name?" Rei demanded.**

**"Ami. . " Ami answered caustiosuly. "I'm new here"**

**"I can tell. . . look sorry for bumping into you" she appologized before swinging her black backpack over her shoulder, "You just might want to move out of the doorway" **

**With that said she entered the classroom, her black long hair flowing behind her. A sudden wolf howl filled the classroom and Rei turned to glare at none other then Jasper . . . again. He was not going to get away with his stupid agrrivating coments this year.**

**"Shut up" she spat out as she walked past him, when she noticed that Ami had finally entered the classroom and ended her glaring fest. "Over here Ami!!" she called back as she waited for her new friend to catch up with her.**

**The two girls walked side-by-side past the 7 kids seated at the middle of the classroom, Rei giving Jasper a firey glare in passing him. **

**Jasper just sat back and smirked as she passed, and instead of allowing Rei to walk through with the last glance he quickly reach out his hand and grabbed her rear end. Instead of feeling the soft fabirc of Rei's jans like he was supposed too, he realized that he must of grabbed the wrong girls ass followed by a loud shriek from the quiet blue haired girl. Ami's cheeks turned red as she sunk her head into her pile of books she was carrying and rushed herself to sit in the seat farthest from the group of kids. A large roar of laughter erupted from everyone in the room except for embaressed Ami and shocked Rei. Quickly coming to her friends aid, Rei stormed over to Jasper and smacked him right across the face, earning silence throughout the classroom and a disaproving glare from all his friends.**

**"Don't mess with her" she wanred through clenched teeth before returning to the seat next to Ami.**

**One of the students and the table was about to snapp back a retort but a teacher walked into th classroom just as he opened his mouth.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lita walked into her homeroom class, she sighed realizing that none of her friends where joining her in her misery this year. Just entering the room she discovered that she was late.**

**"Sorry Mr. Deplorim" she appologized to the white haired teacher in the frount of the room. His beaty eyes hidded behind huge glasses gave her a disaproving glance.**

**"Tardyness is not acceptible in this classroom Ms. Kino" he repremanded, "Now take a seat"**

**"Understood" Lita said as her emerald eyes searched the classroom for an empty seat.**

**She noticed Mina & Serena, the Force twins secretly text messaging each other. Their matching En-V Cell Phones hidden inside their desks. And the epmty seat right besides them. Lita grunted, rather having the choice to sit on the floor then next to one of the twins. Only one other seat was open, in the back of the room next to Rei Hino. She knew the firey girl since they where both a Freshmen and never actully had a conversation with her. She walked over to the seat deciding that now would be a good time to make a new friend. **

**Upon walking down the class to the seat, Lita noticed a small girl sitting next to Rei as she passed her a note. When the blue haired girl opened it, Lita got a hint of what it read: **_**"Don't worry that was just Jasper. . .**__**total ass**__** and hangs out with the Force Sluts"**_

**Rei's purpkle eyes giving her a warning glance, to not tell a single soul about the note, or she'd be sorry. Lita gave her a small noddd and took the seat in the corner. Laying her green backback on the side, the small cupcake charm dangling with the runs reflection bouncing off it and onto the wall.**

**Mr. Deplorim fixed his glasses, and pushed them back up his long nose before coughing. Once he started talking Lita pulled out her black marble notebook. Once opening to the back page she carefully ripped some paper out. Afraid to amke any noise that would alert the teacher and quickly scribbled down on the lined paper: **_**"So you hate the Royal Brats too?"**_** Before throwing it onto Rei's desk.**

**The black haired girl looked down at the small scrap of paper for a second, confusion crossed on her face before she finally opened it. A small smile toyed across her mouth as she picjed up a red pen and wrote back: **_**"Join the Club! I'd have to crown Jasper as the worse though"**_

**Lita laughed slightly reading the note, and knowning that she just made a new friend. **_**"Who's the new girl?" **_** Lita mouthed silently too Rei.**

**Rei was about to respond but the sound of the new girl's chair squeeking against the tiles alerted the two. She turned her face back to the front of the room and noticed Darien Sheilds was also standing too.**

**"Great, what did I miss now?" Lita mumbled under her breath**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
